New Powers
by Mia-Lee22
Summary: Eden Cullen is Edward and Bella's daughter. What happens when she get her new powers,will she be able to control it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

My First story please review…and be nice please. Hope you like!!

_I didn't know were I was…at first. Then I saw the familiar slide and green benches. This was the park my parent would take me when I younger. 'Why am I here?' I took a set on the swing and began pushing myself back and forth. Then I heard a low growl. I looked over my left shoulder and a big blurr coming right at me. I didn't even have a chance to scream._

I woke up I a puddle of cold sweat. I looked around my room; strands of sunlight were trying to make there way through my window. It wasn't cloudy today this is weird for Forks weather. I made my way to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

"Eden. Hurry up your breakfast is getting cold." My mother called as I did my hair. Today I took time on my hair and made sure that each string if was straight as can be. I took one last glance in the mirror. I looked a lot like my parents. I have the same gold eyes but I have a hit of brown in them. My skin almost the same paleness to them, and I am as clumsy as my mother.

"Eden Alyson-rosé Cullen if you don't come down here in one…. two…" I ran down the stairs and was in front of her before she could say three. I gave her a smile and sat table and started at my breakfast. As I was midway through with my meal Carlisle came downstairs with his black bag and white coat, he looked even more beautiful then ever.

"Good Morning Izzy." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Izzy was the name I got thanks to Alice. It doesn't even go with my name.

"Morning. Where's dad?" I said after finishing my meal and getting my bag for school.

"He went hunting with Emmett, they should be back this afternoon." My mom said.

"Okay by see ya later."

I parked my car in the almost full parking lot.

"Izzy. Izzy wait." I Turned to see my best friend, we've been friends since we were in dippers. She's about an inch taller then me about 5'6, and had the curliest hair I have very seen. It went well with her beautiful ceramal skin tone. She was always smiling and had a very noticeable dimple on her right cheek.

"Hey Stacey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Umm...Is it okay if I slept over your house today. My dad was going all syco on me this morning and I don't feel like going back anytime soon. So what do you say?"

"Sure you're always welcome at my house." She was the only one who knew my secret had it ruff with her parents. She tries to spend as much time away from home as possible. We made are way to class talking about random things. The bell rang and we separated. I made my way to English class. I took my usual set near the window. The clouds were slowly engulfing the sun and soon the sunlight was lost in the sheets of clouds.

"Eden Cullen?" Ms. Hanson called.

"Here." I replied in a small voice. The rest of the class went by slowly. I doodled on my notebook. Then I stared to wonder about the dream that I had this morning. Was it telling me something or was I just being to stress about the fact I would be a full-vampire in a few months. I need a vacation. The bell rang and I was the first out of the room. The rest of the day passed with out me noticing. Lunch came and I met Stacey at are usual table. She was staring at something in the far end of the cafeteria.

"What are you staring at?" I looked at her as if she had three heads.

"We have new students and if you don't mined me saying they are delicious."

I couldn't help but laugh. I laugh so hard my stomach started to hurt.

"Your crazy you know that."

"Crazy about that him."

"Hey what happened to Jeffery, weren't you the one who said that 'I think I am in love' and then broke up shortly after, sorry to tell you Stace but you cant keep a relationship going for more then a month." I said all this with a smile on my face.

"I have to test the waters." Both of us stared to laugh. We ate lunch then made are way to class. The school day ended and I was grateful. I was waiting for Stacey in outside of my Audi when Rachel Jones walked in front of me. We've hated each other since the 6th grade. She was always finding something wrong with my outfit, car, everything!

"It looks like you've done something with yourself today." She looked at me from head to toe and then gave me a fake smile.

"Looks like you're still struggling." I said giving her the same fake smile. She walked in closer to me never braking eye contact.

"You stupid little…"

"Hey everyone. Eden. Rachel." Stacey came in just in time. She put her hand in between us. "I think we should be on are way Eden. Don't waste your time and energy on stupid little things." She said as she looked at Rachel.

"Yeah lets go." Stacey and I got into the car and drove off. I was so mad about the whole Rachel thing and about that stupid dream I had this morning and I have a 7-9 research paper due for history. I felt like I was going to explode. I parked the care in the driveway and got out. Stacey fallowed me. She knew I was mad because she knew me better then anyone else. I got out of the car and made my way to the door. I tired to open the door but it was locked! Since when did people in this house lock the God Damn Door! I felt the blood rise to my face. Then something happened. I looked at the door with disgust, and hatred. "Open" I whispered in a low scary voice. Then the door blew open. Actually it exploded. My mouth dropped to the floor. I looked up to see my entire family looking at me with the same expression on their faces.

What Do You Think? Please Review!!! See Ya Next Time!!!!


End file.
